


Something for us all

by lleeiiggnn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lleeiiggnn/pseuds/lleeiiggnn
Summary: Just one shots of my favorite Arrowverse ships





	1. Psimra

Gayle woke up to sirens going off and red lights flashing every 5 seconds. Men and women were screaming and other prisoners shouting to let them out. 'What the hell is going on' She thought to herself as she sat up. She looked out her window to see darkness. It was obviously night still. She than heard the door start to open. Her heart sped up a little. 

 

"Matilda" Gayle said with a smirk as Imra or Matilda as Gayle liked to call her walked in. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked as she stood and crossed her arms. Imra seemed to be in a rush. She ran towards the cell door. "No time to talk, we need to get you out of here" She said quickly as she pressed in the code to open the door. 

As soon as it opened Imra ran to her and took out the key to unlock the telepath blocker on her head. She raised her hands to Gayle's face as she held her cheek and unlocked it without hesitation. Gayle blushed a little at the action but quickly recovered. She was confused. "If you expected a thank you, you're not getting one" 

Imra ignored the comment. "Come on"  she said as she grabbed Gayle's hand and dragged her towards the door. She stoped and looked out to see if the cost was clear. "What's going on?" Gayle asked in a whisper. Imra just shushed her. They couldn't get caught.  Imra dragged her out the door and towards the ship bay, where her ship was. 

 

They were close by. They only needed to go around one more corner and they where home free. Then a guard came flying through the hall almost hitting them. They froze. Gayle looked at Imra, asking her what they should do with a look. Imra just put her finger over her lips and signaled her to wait. Imra's ring began to glow and then she started to float. Gayle didnt  know she could fly. They both then heard boots against the ground. Imra quickly wrapped Gayle's arm around  her shoulder and flew them to the command center. She began to bridle carry Gayle because that was an easier way to hold her. No one seemed to be there, which made Gayle even more confused. 

 

Imra quickly flew the both of them out of there. They flew for a while until Imra decided that the top of this roof would be a safe spot to rest. She landed and tightened her hold on Gayle before letting her go. Gayle's hands rested on Imra's shoulders. She quickly removed them once she realized where they were and blushed. She cleared her throat and harden her face. "Matilda, mind telling me what's going on now?" Imra shook her head to get out of her thoughts and nodded. "Um one of the agents brought in there friend because she was suffering memory lost and she turned out to be Reign" She said as she turned around to face the ledge of the roof. Gayle's heart beat began to quickly beat the shit out of her chest. "W-what?" She mumbled. "No,No,No" Gayle's voice Cracked. Tears began to spring to her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "I-i cant be out here. She's going to kill me. The Deo has my file! My face! Oh my god, She-she" Imra quickly turned around and brought Gayle into her arms. "Hey, its ok. Im right here and I will make sure nothing happens to you" The tears in Gayle's eyes began to fall as she held onto Imra tightly. "What about the other prisoners?" Gayle asked as she backed away from Imra and started pacing. "We-we have to go back to them right? We cant just leave them with her! We-we have to" Gayle began to mumble. "I dont care about the other prisoners Psi. I came back for you for a reason" Imra said as she grabbed Gayle's arms to stop her from pacing. "And by the time I got you majority of them were already dead. I doubt anyone is left now" Gayle stared into her eyes then nodded. She took a deep breath. She just needed to calm down.

She walked to the edge of the roof and sat down. Imra came and sat down next to her. "Gayle" She said with a shaky voice. Imra looked at her and Gayle looked back. "My name is Gayle"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment some headconons or request and follow me on my social media  
> IG charlieisfuckinggay  
> Twitter ZarlieIsEndGame  
> Tumblr lmaomylemony


	2. SnoWest

Caitlin woke with the sun shining brightly on her face. She grunted as she turned around and faced the other direction. She tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't. She could hear her. In the back of her mind telling her to do things. Hurt people. People she loves deeply and couldn't imagine putting a hand on. She sighed. But she couldnt tell anyone. Those same people who she would never hurt are the same people who would hurt her if they needed to. She was scared, but she needed to get her emotions under control before she could use that fear against her. She didnt want to hurt anybody. She didnt want to become what everyone was expecting her to. She is Caitlin Snow. She can handle anything. At least she hopes she can. 

She Stood and headed towards the shower. Putting it on the hottest temperature there was before stripping and stepping inside. It burned her skin a little but not enough. She needed it to be hotter. She needed to make sure her body wasnt comfortable enough if she wanted to try and come out at any moment. 

Caitlin let out another sigh and saw her breath. It wasnt hot enough. But she couldn't worry about that now, she needed to get to work. So she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body before walking up to the mirror and whipping it to see her reflection. Except she didnt. She saw her instead. Caitlin wanted to cry but she needed to stay strong. For herself, because no one else would be. 

She dried her hair and brushed her teeth before going into her room to get dressed. Once she was done she headed to her car and drove to star labs. It was quiet. To quiet. Where was Cisco's booming voice? Or Barry rambling on about how he needs to be faster? Where is Joe and Harry? Where is everyone? 

"Hey" someone said putting the there hand on her shoulder making her jump. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt her eyes start to change. "Caitlin?" It was Iris, "Are you ok?" She turned her face away from her. "Ye-Yeah, I'm fine" She has to calm down before she notices. "You almost scared me to death" Caitlin said with a shaky laugh. She felt herself slowly calm down and her eyes change back, she let out the breath she was holding and turned around to face Iris with a smile. She was looking at her with concern in her eyes. "I'm fine" she whispered before she continued her walk to the lab. "Where is everyone?" She asked as she set her stuff down. Her hands are still shaking. She just hope Iris doesn't notice. 

"They uh, there trying to work on Barry's speed-um Caitlin are you sure you are ok, your hands are shaking, Do you need to sit down? Some water? What do you need?" She asked as she walked closer. Caitlin could feel the heat emitting from her body behind her. She put her hand on Caitlins waist  making her shiver. "Caitlin-" "Go out with me?" She asked and they sat there in silence, both in shock at what she had said. "Wha-" "I mean lets-lets hang out today. Since ya know the boys aren't here. Lets have an uh-let's have a girls day out" Iris smiled at her. "Yeah, I would really like that."

They ended up spending the whole day together. Mostly shopping, which was a nightmare. 

"What do you think?" Iris asked as she walked out of the changing room only in the underwear she was trying on. Caitlins face flushed a deep red and her mouth hung upon like a fish out of water before she realized she asked her something. "I-I think you look amazing" she said as a looked away her face as red at what Iris was wearing.  

They then went to a bar for dinner. That's where things got pretty...interesting. 

"Caitlin your drunk" Iris said with a laugh. "No" she said shaking her head sloppily and stumbling on her feat a little. "Your drunk, why is everything upside down?" She said as she tried to turn everything right side up. Iris just laughed some more. "Don't you think it's time to get you home?" Caitlin just mocked her words under her breath turning back to the bar to find the bar tender. She snorted.  "What?" Iris asked "Bar tender..." Caitlin started laughing uncontrollably, it brought a smile to Iris's face. She stopped laughing when she saw it. "Iris" she whispered. "You have such a pretty smile you know" Caitlin said as she slowly brought her hands up to her face. "Yeah, you've told me about ten times tonight alone" Caitlin  looked at her with shock on her face "Only ten?" She said with a frown, Iris just smiled at her again, which made her smile. Then she started laughing uncomfortably again.

"Oh oh Mr. Tender yes, yes you" she started laughing again. Iris just shook her head. The bar tender came over with a smile on his face. His name tag read tack...she thinks. "Oh, Iris what should I get?" She asked as she grabbed her hand. "How about the tab?" Iris suggested and Caitlin smiled, "yes, that..whatever that is" she said and started twirling around in Iris arms. She ended up accidently twirling herself into Iris chest, which made her blush crimson. "Hi" she whispered like a school girl who was talking to her crush for the first time. Iris wrapped her other arm around her "Hi" she whispered back. She just giggled as she stuck her head into Iris shoulder. 

She heard Tack come back and set something down. She turned around to see he had put down the tab. She unraveled herself from Iris's arms as she searched for her wallet. Once shenfound it and took out some money, Iris was already handing the tab back with a couple bills on it. "Hey" Caitlin whined as she turned to Iris with a pout on her face. She just smiled at her, which made Caitlin  smile again. After Iris helped her put her money and her wallet away and tried to put her jacket on, she wrapped an arm around Caitlins shoulder and they  began to walk out. Until someone stopped them, putting there hand around Iris' s wrist. 

"Hey baby, why don't you come home with me tonight. I've been staring at you across the bar all night and I was hoping to come to...an agreement..between the three of us" the man said. He was big towering over them with a hairy beared. Iris looked at him with disgust as she tried to rip her hands out of his grasp. "Not gonna happen pal" she let go of Caitlin so she could try to pry his grip from her wrist. "Ok, how about this, I wasn't asking" He said as he tugged on her wrist some more. Caitlin frowned at him, she could feel heself losing control. Before she could stop herself she grabbed his wrist and tightened her hold, letting some of her powers seep through. "She said No" her voice sounded different, her eyes were like ice and her hair slowly began to turn white. The man stared at her with fear. She would have froze him right there, right now, if Iris didn't stop her. "Caitlin" Iris said, she ignored her. "That's not my name" she said, the man cried out, dropping to one knee, his hand starting to turn blue. "Killer Frost, please...stop" Iris whispered in her ear. Caitlin slowly let go of his hand. And let out a shaky breath. She put both of her hands on Caitlins waist and guided them out the door and to her car. 

She could feel herself slowly coming back. She let out a breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was in iris car and her hair and eyes were back to normal. It took her a second to realize what she did before she let out a small whine. "Iris" she began to say, her voice cracking a little. "Dont" was the only thing Iris said. Taking  in a shaky breath. "Don't apologize,  I owe you a thank you" Iris said with a small smile. Caitlin just stared at her. She didn't expect that. "But aren't you going to ask me about killer frost, or ask me why I didnt tell You?" She asked, her voice small. "No..im sure whatever reason you choose not to tell us is vaild and when your ready, you will tell me what you want me to know" Iris said. Caitlin just stared at her in surprise. She accepted the answer iris gave her and choose to move on. "Caitlin" Iris looked nervous. Caitlin stared at her waiting for her to continue. She took a beep breath before she did. "I-I had fun tonight and I was wondering if maybe...maybe you would want to go on an actual date with me?" She asked. Caitlin stared at her in shock, her mouth open as she took this moment to process what Iris said. "Uh yeah-yeah I would love to" she said, her face turing crimson as she looked out the window. 

Once we finally got to her apartment and Iris walked her to her door, no matter how many times she told her she didn't have to, she finally asked her what's been on her mind since they got in the car. "Uh Iris can you like...not tell anyone about this yet?" She said as she twisted her fingers around her hand. "I know the rest of the team should know but I'm not ready for that yet." Iris smiled at her before walking closer and giving her cheek a lingering kiss. "I wont make a sound" Caitlin  smiled at her and nodded her head. Once she was inside her apartment she slid down her door, bumping her head against it, going over everything that happened today. 'Remind me to never drink again.' She thought to herself with a smile. 


	3. Imra/Gayle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At birth everyone is born with there soulmates name on there wrist. Doesn't matter what planet or earth you come from, if you're meant to be, you're meant to be. Imra Ardeen never thought she would get to meet her soulmate considering she is long dead. That was until she met the Legion.

Imra never thought she would get to meet her soulmate. She knew who she was, considering she was part of team supergirl in 2017. She also knew that she dies in 2032. So with that knowledge she never thought she would get that chance to meet her soulmate. She thought the universe was just playing some cruel joke on her. If they were then Imra didn't think it was funny. No one should have to go though the pain of having a dead soulmate. 

Which is why she decided to join The Legion. She wanted to help people. Make sure that they never had to go through what she did. Of course she couldn't save everyone and that cracked her heart a little every time but she still tries. She believes that if she can save just one person, that will still makes a difference. 

So when Mon-el asked her to go to the past with him to save his soulmate she didn't say no. She didn't ask any questions about who his soulmate was, so she shouldn't have been surprised when they did go back he meant save supergirl. She was though because supergirl isn't his soulmate. Everyone in the legion knew this. His wrist didn't say Supergirl, or Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-El, his wrist had the name of a daxamite from his home planet. 

So when he asked her to go save his soulmate she thought he meant they were going to go to his planet before it died and rescue her not....this. Sometimes she wonders why Brainy and herself still follow his leadership. He never acts as a leader should and still has to have a reason to save a life.

But Imra can't focus on that because she is in the time period where her soulmate is alive and she can't focus on anything else but that. 

She's neverous. She doesn't know how to approach her or even where she is because she definitely isn't at the DEO right now or else she would have freaked out. Just ignore the fact that, that's what she is currently doing right now and focus on what matters. Imra is finally going to meet her soulmate. Someone she thought she would never meet. Someone she didn't prepare to meet.

But that's fine because Agent Danvers just told her she's currently on mission and won't be back until tomorrow. Which actually isn't fine because now Imra has more time to freak out.

 

She knows its stupid but she can't help but think that her soulmate won't like her. Might think she's stupid or something. She is known for not being impressed by many things. Which only serves to freak her out more. Imra decides that she should worry less and sleep more. She doesn't want to look like the undead when meeting her soulmate. 

But sleeping seems to be a problem for her because it doesn't seem to come before morning. She ignores the fact that she had gotten zero shut eye and meets everyone in the conference room so they can go over a plan to stop Reign. 

An hour later the meeting ended with them coming up with nothing and deciding they need more time to think of something individually. Imra doesnt mind because if she is thinking for a way to stop Reign, she won't be thinking about meeting her soulmate. That was her last thought before she bumped into a beautiful blonde with blue eyes. 

As soon as she looks into her eyes, she knows exactly who she is. She's stared into those eyes every time she looked for photos of her soulmate just to know what she looks like exactly. And they were beautiful, so beautiful in fact that for a second she forgets how to breathe. She's petrified. She doesn't know what to do. Should she introduce herself? Should she walk away? Does she even wanna talk to her? 

 

Before Imra could think of more ways to avoid this conversation, her soulmate speaks up for the first time. 

"Hello" Her voice is smooth, and hypnotizing. Imra doesnt know what to say. She's still stunned by her beauty and her voice. Her soulmate smiles at her. Which doesn't cause Imra to start gaping like fish looking for something to say, anything to say. 

"My names Psi, but I guess you can call me Gayle" her soulmate-Gayle continues to speak. And finally Imra has enough air in her lungs to squeak out a small and breathless "Hi"

Gayle continues to smile. Before she could continue the conversation, there interrupted by Agent Danvers requesting that Gayle come in for debrief. Gayle nodes at Alex before turning back to her soulmate. "I guess I'll be seeing you around" 

Before Imra could even respond Gayle began to walk away. Once she entered the conference room Imra breathes out a yeah, rapidly blinks and curses herself at her stupidity. She meets her soulmate, someone she never thought she would meet and the only thing she can say to her is 'Hi?' 

Imra's disappointed in herself but she doesnt regret it. She just met her soulmate. 

With that thought a smile forms on her face and she began her trek back to The Legion ship to inform her team.

She is so happy. 

She just met her soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an Alex/Sam fic but it deleted it self so....

**Author's Note:**

> comment some head canons down below and sorry if the writing is shit, this is like my second story.
> 
> Tumblr is lmaomylemony  
> |IG| charlieisfuckinggay  
> Twitter is ZarlieIsEndGame


End file.
